Close Enough
by TheAmazingBoo
Summary: The kiss might not have been like the ones in her romance novels, but close enough' remake of my previous story, 'Thought that counts' cuase I hated it. Jam packed with fluff and OOCness. read at you're own risk


**A/N: hey!**

**This is a remake of my story "Thought that Counts" since I hated it. I tried it to make it an extra fluffy SoulMaka, but it just turned out that couple if you squint **_**real, real **_**hard.**

**This one though, I'm not holding back!!!**

**Enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Soul Eater.**

Maka Albarn stared at the sunlight that shone in through her bed room window. She sat on the floor, leaning against her bed. She sighed tiredly. She looked at the wall clock; she had an hour to get ready.

Ready for what? Why, her birthday party of course.

Today was Maka's sixteenth birthday. And her friends were taking her out.

She held her old photo album in her lap. Recently she had putting pictures of herself and her partner in the remaining empty pages. As well as pictures of their other friends.

But she had it turned to the back, where she kept a pressed flower. It was a little daisy that she had received a year ago today. She smiled warmly at the memory. She touched the flat little plant gently. She actually found it sad how she kept it. She felt like some love struck school girl.

Thinking this, her eyes grew sad. He hadn't given it to her because he cared for her, or even dare she say _loved_ her. He had just picked it and carelessly tossed it to her to make her shut up. But for her it meant so much more.

If only he would realize this.

Why couldn't he be more like the boys in her romance novels? Get down on his knee, present her the flower, and then proclaim his love for her. Then she would cry then get down on the floor herself and wrap her arms around him, and he would do the same to her. And last, they would share a long, passionate kiss…

What in the world was she thinking? Soul would never in a million act that cheesy and 'un cool'. But as she thought about it, she didn't think that she'd buy that either. That just wasn't him. That just wasn't _her _Soul. Pun intended of course.

There was suddenly a knock at her door. "Oi, Maka? You still alive? You've been in there for a while." Without warning, he opened her door and walked in. Maka panicked and quickly shut the album and slid it back under her bed.

"Knock much? You idiot, I could've been changing!"

"Hey, what are you hiding?" he smirked as he walked around her bed where she was sitting. Maka scoot over to where the album was placed so he wouldn't see it."N-nothing!! Just get out!"

"Naw, I don't think so! You're hiding something. Com'on show me!" he tried to push her out of the way but she kept her little butt were it was. "NO!"

"Com'on, tiny tits! Move!"

Maka push him back, but he did something unexpected. He grabbed her and flipped her onto the bed then quickly snatched the item. "No-!" She didn't have time to react when he suddenly flipped open the book, right to the page of the little flower.

Time just suddenly stood still. Soul sat on the floor just staring at the flower while she was on the bed with an out stretched hand as if she wanted to yank it away from him.

Slowly, she dropped her arm and slid back onto the floor, against the bed across from where he was sitting. She sat on her knees and dipped her head low so he wouldn't see her eyes threw her bangs as he slowly looked up at her from the flower.

"Is this the flower I got you last year for your birthday…?"

She slowly nodded, embarrassed not lifting her head up, still.

He smiled faintly, but grew until you could see his large white sharp teeth. Then the smile erupted in laughter.

Her head shot up at the sound of his laughing. She was about to make a comeback until she saw the honest happy expression on his face. "Soul…" was all she managed to murmur, her eyes still sad.

As his laughter died, his smile kept its ground. "You're such a weirdo."

Maka suddenly turned angry "I'm the weirdo? Who the hell gets a girl a stupid little damn _weed_ for her birthday?"

Soul's face turned puzzled "Stupid little weed?" he asked looking back down at the 'weed' and his toothy grin reappeared on his face as he looked at her once again. "By the looks of it, it's more than a stupid 'little weed'."

Ashamed of herself, Maka cast her sad face down again and mumbled, "Yeah, yeah it is."

Soul's face turned serious and a long silence lingered. "Aw, come on tiny tits. I said I was sorry I forgot to buy you something. Get over it; it's the thought that counts, right?" Maka did not move.

"Look, I'll make it up too you this year. I'll get you a gift, okay?" Maka was still slightly upset at him. She looked up at and asked him, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

Soul lightly closed the photo album and placed it on the floor next to him. Then he placed his finger on his chin and looked up, in a thinking pose. "Hmmm…"

She looked at him as he stayed like that for a moment. "Ah! I know." He finally said. Maka was about to ask what, but she suddenly found him leaning in close to her face.

She once again, panicked. Her face turned a deep shape of pink as she tried to get her brain to work. But failed when it turned to mush when she felt a pair of lips lightly touch her own. Said lips slowly pressed harder on hers. He lifted his hands up and gently held both sides of her head, pulling her closer and deeper.

She finally gave up resisting and grew into it. When they finally pulled apart for air she couldn't stand to look him directly in the eyes. She blushed and looked away. "I'm still pissed at you." She said sternly. "But," She turned to him, who was smirking "That was a good birthday present."

He chuckled softly and pulled her once again. This time the kiss was deeper. He nibbled on her bottom lip. But not with his teeth, because he knew they were too sharp. But with his own lips.

They pulled away again and she wrapped her arms around him and hid her embarrassed face by cuddling in the crook of his neck. The kiss might not have been like the ones in her romance novels, but close enough.

**A/N: Yay! Done!**

**I liked that one much more. So much tooth rotting sweetness! Sorry if the characters seem OCC.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, ECT, ECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~boo **


End file.
